


Schutzengel

by Lizardforce



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Clubbing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Date Rape Drug/Roofies, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Flirting, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, JAGER IS A HUGE ASSHOLE, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Mildly Dubious Consent, Minor Violence, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Bandit, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Slow Build, jager is a piece of shit too, sledge and mute are totally together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardforce/pseuds/Lizardforce
Summary: Schutzengel:guardian angel:an angel that is assigned to protect and guide a particular person.* * *You have recently moved into an apartment in New York to expand your opportunities as a photographer/artist... You soon discover that the city life contains more than you bargained for...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by a friend of mine who is very much interested in Bandit, like me.
> 
> This is also my first Reader POV work... so please be gentle with criticism! :)
> 
> _Lizardforce_

I finally made it.

New York…

The smog so heavy you could hardly breathe…

I finally made it.

 

Boxes of varying sizes were scattered around the studio apartment. It wasn’t too shabby, lots of space and large windows with a great view of nothing but nearby skyscrapers. It didn’t bother me any, new city, new opportunities.

It as a one-floor studio apartment. I was sharing it with a close friend, Bailey. Each of us had a bed, and one large couch that could fit seven people if you really tried. There were big windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Hardly any privacy... 

 

“Hey, [Y/N]. Helllooo?” Bailey snapped her fingers in my face, I shook my head as I came to. “What?” I spoke with a slightly annoyed tone. “Those girls that are taking us clubbing? They will be here by 5. That’s in an hour and a half. We need to get ready.” Oh shit. I nearly forgot. “Oh. Okay, I get to shower first!” I heard her whine and cuss before I ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

I turned the water on hot and immediately got undressed. I wondered what the nights were like in New York. I wonder what the _guys_ look like. I wonder what--

Hard knocking on the door made me jump and drop the bar of soap on the floor. “Hurry the fuck up!”

“Shut up!”

* - * - * - *

There was a hard knock on the door, followed by high pitched, squealing voices. My friend and I dressed roughly alike, band shirts, flannel, jeans, and heeled boots. When Bailey opened the door, the two girls looked at us with disgust. “Why are you dressed the same…?” I snorted, tying my boots. “It’s a thing we do when we go out, easy to find each other.” One girl nodded slowly, clearly uncomfortable. “Are we ready to go? [Y/N]?”

I stood up quickly, staggering slightly. “Yep.”

I locked the door behind me as we left.

As we left the apartment building, I cringed at the vehicle we would be taking. A cherry red Prius. I was never one for a hybrid vehicle, but Bailey was crazy about them. “Ooooh. Sick ride.” She elbowed one of the girls. They laughed nervously and exchanged looks.

I didn’t know these two girls, not that I wanted to anyway. I could tell they headbanged to Justin Bieber and ate only organic foods.

 

Once we were all in the vehicle, we buckled up and began to drive. I pulled out my phone and earbuds and began to blast good music, and text my boyfriend. Our relationship was up and down at the moment, and right now, it was definitely going down.

BF: What are you doing?

Y/N: Nothing. Just going to hang out with Bailey and some girls she met.

BF: Well, what are you going to be doing?

Y/N: When are you supposed to be getting out here?

BF: In 2 weeks. But you didn’t answer my question.

Y/N: I gtg. Text you later! <3

BF: No, answer my question.

 

I immediately shut off my phone. The bright neon lights and the bass pounding at the walls made my heart thump to my throat. I haven’t been out partying in so long. There was a Bouncer outside the club that was pushing some women back who were clearly pissy, screaming at the top of their lungs trying to get inside.

We parked the car a block away. Walking up to the club, we were let in immediately, until the bouncer stopped us. “Sorry ladies, but we have a new rule, we need to check through your bags.” Bailey cocked an eyebrow, “What for?” The bouncer kept his voice low and calm, “It’s a new policy that we check for any date rape drugs… It’s been a huge issue lately and we are only looking out for the safety of our customers.” The two ladies handed over their bags with no hesitation, and got them back within a few seconds. I did the same, while Bailey clutched hers with white knuckles.

“Bailey, just give them your bag.” I whispered to her.

“No--” Her voice dropped to a quiet whisper. “--I have tampons in my bag.”

“Oh my fucking God. Are we in middle school again? It’s okay.”

Rolling her eyes, Bailey jerked her bag at the man, who made no notion of the products in her purse. It was returned in short time.

“See? That wasn’t so bad.”

“Fuck off, [Y/N].”

 

The club was poorly lit despite the bright strobe lights. The bar was the first place we all went to, sitting at a tall table.

A tall skinny woman came by our table, smiling at us. “What can I get you girls to drink?” One of the girls didn’t bother asking Bailey or me what we wanted. “Jager-bombs for the whole table, please.” I opened my mouth to tell her ‘Hell no’, but the woman had walked off. I sat in my chair and chewed on my lip. I pulled my phone out of my purse, forgetting I had shut it off. I quickly put my phone back into my purse and sat with my head in my hand, propping myself on one elbow. “Hey, [Y/N], you okay?” Bailey gently nudged me. “Are you and your boyfriend okay?” She added. “What do you think? I’m gonna go to the bar.” Bailey stopped me before I slid out of the chair. “Why? We just bought drinks--” I huffed. “I don’t fucking drink Jager-bombs.”

That was all I said before leaving the group and sitting at an empty chair between two guys, asking for whiskey. The guy on my left gave me a look, couldn’t tell if it was of shock or disgust. The guy on my right didn’t move his head, but took a small sip of whatever he was drinking. The bartender slammed the glass onto the bar; “$7 please.” I made a face. “Do you keep tabs?” The bartender blinked. The guy on my left threw his card down in front of me, “I got it.” I took a huge swig, downing nearly half the glass. The man shuffled in his chair. “A thank you would be appreciated.” I looked at him with a fake smile. “Thank you, I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t pay for my drinks.” He scoffed, smiling with a twinge of anger. “Who pissed in your Starbucks this morning?” I finished my drink in another swig. “You did, my sir. And you are buying me another drink.” The bartender took my glass and filled it with no question. The guy furrowed his brows, “God you are hot.”

I shrugged my shoulders, taking a small sip of the whiskey. It stung my nose and my throat, but I didn’t care, it would get me drunk quicker, and with my situation, I was okay with that.

I turned around to look at the dance floor, unable to find my friend anywhere. I looked harder, finding her in a weird dance circle with some guy.

Whatever.

I turned back around and chugged the last of my drink. I glanced at the man who sat to my right and said nothing, although he turned his head slightly to look at me. Ice chilled my veins as I forced myself to slip out of my seat and head out to the floor.

I had absolutely no idea what song was playing, but I moved my body completely off-beat to the song. As if anyone cared, in a few short seconds someone’s hands were already at my waist. I was too woozy to whirl around and slap them.

The ceiling and the floor began to spin, all of the people and the lights merged into one. I felt nauseous and there was a sudden ringing in my ears.

My knees buckled and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _My gaze trailed down to his hands. I don’t really know why…_
> 
> _They looked strong and worn…_
> 
> _Made for grabbing…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This blew up a lot quicker than I imagined. Thank you for the kudos that you left! I hope you stick around! ;)
> 
> I also made a Tumblr for easy access to updates, teasers, and new stories to come!
> 
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_

I woke up in an apartment.

Not mine, that’s for sure.

My head spun and I couldn’t move.

Slowly turning my head to the side, there was a bucket and a few pills with a glass of ice water. I obviously wasn’t dead. I sat up, my stomach lurched and I immediately gripped the bucket.

After I emptied my stomach, I sat in a hunch and slowly began to cry. My first day in New York and it was already a disaster. I couldn’t remember what happened last night either, which scared more tears out of me.

A voice coming out of the doorway made me jump, clutching my legs and the bucket closer to me. I looked up and rubbed my eyes.

“Are you okay, miss?”

It… Had to be the guy from the bar. The one that was quiet…

He was quite tall, dark hair with some stubble on his face. He was quite handsome, I nearly got lost looking at him.

“Miss?”

I jerked back to reality, stammering as he stared at me with a blank caring look. “Y-Yeah… I just felt… A little nauseous.” The man pointed to the pills on the nightstand, “Take those. It’s Ibuprofen.” There were three small red pills with a little I-20 engraved in them. I downed all three with a large gulp of water. “Umm… What happened last night?”

He released the door handle and took a step into the room, crossing his arms. “That man drugged you. You completely passed out in the middle of the floor.” I gulped and slowly rocked back and forth, realizing what could have happened. “W-Wait, we didn’t…”

The man scowled. “No. I simply brought you home and dressed you and gave you a safe place to stay.” I made the same face he was. “I could do without strangers undressing me thank you very much.” He rolled his eyes, turning around to leave. “I could have left you there in piles of vomit and let him simply rape you.” Before shutting the door, he turned around again. “By the way, get dressed, I’m taking you home.”

The door was shut, and I slumped into the bed, setting the bucket on the floor by the bed.

I stared at the ceiling. White and smooth, there was a ceiling fan suspended in the air. The room was painted pale green. It felt sterile and clean, despite that I puked in this room… The bed was a queen, and I laid on the left side. The blankets were heavy and securing… I felt safe and didn’t want to move.

There was a soft knock at the door. “Come in.” I managed. The door opened slowly, he popped his head in. His mouth opened, then shut. He must have reconsidered. He looked at me with concern, I could feel my cheeks blush. “Are you sure you’re okay?” I gulped hard and began to stutter. “I… I don’t know.” He pressed his lips into a thin line. “Call your friend. I’ll let you use my phone.” He took his phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and opened the dial pad and handed it to me. I scooted up and slowly took it and dialed her number.

He picked up the bucket and left the room. The phone rang for several seconds.

“Hello?”

“Bailey?”

“Uh… Who is this?”

“It’s [Y/N].”

“Holy shit! Where are you!?”

“I’m at some dude’s house… I was drugged last night by some douchebag. This guy took me home and… I don’t know. He’s been really nice.”

“[Y/N], you need to get out of there.”

“Bailey. I don’t think I can. I can barely move without wanting to fucking puke.”

I could see him from the bedroom in what I could assume was the kitchen, washing out the bucket. I spaced out and began to chew on my lip.

“[Y/N]? [Y/N]. Are you there?”

“Uhh. Yeah…”

“I’m coming to pick you up from that crack house. Where are you?”

“Yeah okay…”

I hung up the phone, slowly getting up from the bed and walking out into the kitchen. I staggered and bumping into a chair that was placed at the dining table. The man jerked around then continued cleaning the bucket. There was an island with tall stools around it, I pulled one out slowly and sat down. I took a second to admire how open and _nice_ this place was.

He said something, but I was too spaced to hear it. “What?” I looked at him and he was on the other side of the counter with his hands on the surface. “What’s your name?” I bit on the inside of my cheek. “[Y/N].” My gaze trailed down to his hands. I don’t really know why…

They looked strong and worn…

Made for grabbing…

Whether it’d be a fistful of my hair or my ass, I didn’t care.

His hand moved and snapped in front of my face. “Earth to [Y/N].” I jolted and chuckled nervously. Wow… “I… I’m sorry.” I began to blush and I swallowed nervously. “Did you say something?” He breathed a shallow laugh, throwing his head down. He looked up at me with a half-smirk. “Dominic Brunsmeier.”

“Is that German?”

His brows narrowed. “Yes… I’m German.”

I didn’t really notice but he did have the accent. I sucked in my bottom lip, chewing on it. He studied me slightly. “Is something wrong?” With a longing breath, “Nothing…” It sounded more sexual than I intended. I leaned forward slightly.

We stared at each other in silence for several minutes before he coughed roughly into his hand. “Go get some rest. You need it.”

I slid off of the stool slowly and stumbled back into my room.

My room... 

I sat on the bed and flopped back, running my fingers through my hair and sighing. This felt wrong… but so right. I looked out through the open doorway at him. He stood there staring ahead of him. He then shook his head and walked out of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on this chapter?
> 
> I'm trying to slowly build this up, not sure if it's working or not.
> 
> Give me some feedback or some suggestions! :D
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _She paused, chewing on her lip. I gritted my teeth and tapped a finger softly on the counter. The way she did it… I wanted to be the one to nibble on it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about two chapters in one day?
> 
> This one is from Bandit's POV... Not sure if I did a good job or not.
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_
> 
> FOLLOW FOR UPDATES!: https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/

She was my good deed.

I saw him put the drug in her drink. I moment I saw her drop he stood up.

He was immediately dropped. Blood seeped through my knuckles. The security tried to remove me until I pointed her out. There was a small bag containing multiple pills. They ignored her and took him into custody, leaving me there. I couldn’t find her friends, so I had to take her to my place.

I placed her in a spare room I kept for any family member who visited, not that they did. I got a few painkillers and a glass of water, along with a bucket and set it in the room on the nightstand. I had changed her out of her messy clothes and put her into some pajamas.

At least she didn’t make fun of them when she woke up.

I could hear her sounds of struggle from the living room as she threw up and began to cry. I told myself not to check on her. But her sobbing made my skin itch.

I slowly opened the door, “Are you okay, miss?” She looked up at me and stared for a minute. “Uhh, miss?” I spoke a little louder. She jerked and began to stutter. “Yeah. Just a little nauseous.” I pointed to the nightstand. “Take those pills. It’s ibuprofen.” She immediately downed the pills with a large drink of the water. She asked me what happened last night. My blood began to boil, “That man drugged you. You collapsed in the middle of the floor.” Her face drained of all color. “We didn’t have sex. I just brought you home and changed you out of your clothes.” She scowled. “I can do without strangers undressing me.” I shrugged and began to shut the door. “I could have left you there and let him rape you. By the way, get dressed, I’m taking you home.”

 

Everything got weirder once she came out of the room. She sat down and instantly spaced out. I asked for her name and there was silence. Once I got her attention she replied. Her gaze trailed downward. I shifted my weight around, feeling a slight blush swarm my face. I tried to introduce myself but her gaze became milky. I snapped my fingers at her, she instantly came back.

I reintroduced myself.

“Is that German?” She asked sheepishly.

She was so shy and quiet… No way she was innocent.

“Yes… I’m German.”

She paused, chewing on her lip. I gritted my teeth and tapped a finger softly on the counter. The way she did it… I wanted to be the one to nibble on it. I stopped my thoughts. “Is something wrong?” She leaned in and spoke on a breath. _“Nothing.”_

The way she said it… I wanted to just take her by the hair and ravage her.

But, I didn’t… I shoved down my impulses with a hard cough. “Go get some rest, you need it.”

Once she left, I exhaled slowly, thinking about what the _hell_ I was doing.

 

This felt wrong… but so right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some feedback on this chapter. Did I do good? Should I do more from his POV??
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_
> 
> FOLLOW FOR UPDATES!: https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I don't really know what happened, but the space between us diminished. Those hands that I desired cradled my face, pulling my face to his. I felt his hot breath on my face and his lips on mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is a bit of a clusterfuck... Sorry. And it's also 2:30 in the morning. I'm also visiting my bf out of state... so this would have been up earlier if I wasn't as busy.
> 
> But anyway... I'm digging this support! Keep it coming. It makes me happy. :)
> 
> _Lizardforce_
> 
> [ps.... some hot stuff ahead too...... ;)]

When I woke up it was dark outside. I groaned and rubbed my eyes.

I got out of bed and walked out into the living room. Dominic was sitting on the couch watching TV.

I think it was that Stranger Things show.

"My friend Bailey loves that show." I smiled softly. Dominic jumped, looking back at me and turning off the TV. "Hey, do you know where my phone is?" He got up and approached me, clapping his hands together. "About that... Your phone was shattered." I was confused. "You had it in your pocket and you happened to have fallen on it when you passed out." He ran his hands through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

I wanted those hands to rub my neck…

"Fuck... Fuck fuck fuck." I ran my own fingers through my hair and began flipping shit. Not physically. I didn't have the money to afford a new phone. I was essentially fucked.

He blinked. "I probably shouldn't have done this but..." He walked over to the kitchen bar and retrieved a box from a plastic sack. "I got you a replacement." He held it out to me. I looked at him before taking it. I slowly opened it. A brand new iPhone 8... Rose Gold. I made a sound and nearly dropped it. "Do you... Not like it? I can take it back." I shook my head and jerked it back to him. "I can't accept this, Dominic." He chuckled. "It's fine. Take it."

I instantly blushed, taking the phone with a shaky hand. "That's it." My knees went numb but I was still standing. I wanted to throw my arms around him and plant a hefty kiss on his mouth. I wanted more than that... But I forced those thoughts from my mind. "Thank you..." I chewed on my lip, looking up at him.

I don't really know what happened, but the space between us diminished. Those hands that I desired cradled my face, pulling my face to his. I felt his hot breath on my face and his lips on mine. He pulled apart for a second to bite down on my lip, hard. I moaned softly, nearly melting in his touch. One of his hands cupped my chin, his thumb opening my mouth. His tongue stormed into my mouth, I dropped the phone and it's box. His other hand wrapped around my head and gripped my hair, giving it a hard tug. I made another noise, my hands running through his hair and digging my nails into his neck. He groaned, the hand that cupped my face went down to my waist, pulling me closer. I could feel his erection poking me in the stomach, and it only got harder. I moved my hand down his chest, but he stopped me and pulled away.  
His eyes were closed, he made a sound before speaking. "You should go..." With a heavy breath, I responded. "What... do you mean?"

"This is wrong... I'll take you home."

* * *

I couldn’t bear to send her home…

She was visibly heartbroken.

She had shattered the phone when she dropped it, I assured her I’d get it fixed and return it to her.

 

She was astonished at how **big** my place actually was. She asked if I owned the whole building, I chuckled and told her no. “A lot of friends of mine live here, much like a vacation home…” Once entering the lobby of the building, I was greeted loudly by a familiar face. “Dominic!!” The man threw up his hands and forced a hug on me. I grunted and hesitantly hugged him back. “Hey, Marius…” Marius released me from his death grip and eyed her, a sly grin on his face. “And who is this, pretty peach.” He approached her and held out his hand. I frowned and put my arm out in front of her, pulling her close to me. “I would suggest that you mind your own business, Marius.”

His facial expression changed, he backed up a step and looked at me. “Alright… I’ll see you around then, Brunsmeier.” Marius backed up and went to the elevator.

We continued to walk. “Who was that?” She asked quietly. “Someone I work with.” I spoke blandly. She didn’t reply.

* * *

He led me down a stairwell to the garage. I noticed that we didn’t take the elevator… when it goes down here. We walked side by side. I was still in my PJs, carrying my clothes in my arm. Right before we went down the final flight of stairs, he turned to me, grabbing my arms, holding them together at the wrist. Holding them above my head, he pressed me up against the wall and proceeded to kiss me, hard. I opened my mouth to breathe and his tongue immediately took up the space. His free hand gripped my waist, sliding down to grope even further. I lifted up a leg, he took it and held me up against the wall, my legs curled around his waist. Our hips were aligned perfectly. I could feel his bulge right up against me. I slowly rolled my hips against him, he exhaled hard and moaned softly into my mouth. My arms were still in a vice grip, his free hand slid up my waist to my chest, his thumb found my already hard nipples, rubbing them in slow circles. His hips slowly began to roll, grinding himself against me. My whole body was shaking with the feelings coming all at once. He pulled away for a second.

“Please…” I whined, I could barely form the words.

He stopped touching me all together, he set me down slowly. My body was wracking and I nearly collapsed again. “I’m taking you home… But I want to see you again. Do you have a car?” His eyes were empty, longing. “No… not yet.” His hand caressed my cheek, I blushed hard and made a noise. “Let’s go…”

He was being so vague. God it was hot.

 

He drove an old vehicle. I don’t remember the name of it… Once we got in and buckled up, I asked. “1970 Pontiac Firebird…” Didn’t know what it was but it sounded fancy and rare.

 

As we pulled out of the garage, I gave him the directions to the apartment.

 

He dropped me off at the front door. I got out, and when I turned around to tell him goodbye, he had already drove off. I stood on the sidewalk, following his car until it was out of view. I went inside and up the elevator.

I sauntered down to my room, gently knocking on the door. It was opened almost instantly by Bailey, who immediately dragged me inside and hugged me. “Holy shit, [Y/N]! You scared the hell out of me.” I was hesitant to return the embrace. “Sorry.”

“Tell me, what happened? Who did you go home with? Was he cute?” She didn't shut up. I gently pushed her away and went to sit on my futon.

This was literally the only piece of furniture we had set up.

She sat down next to me. “What happened?... Please talk to me.” I stared out the windows. “I was drugged and this guy brought me home… the one who brought me home wasn't the guy who drugged me. This man was… Wow.” I couldn't get his lips out of my mind, or his hands. Even the thought of him made me melt. “Cute?” Bailey got excited. 

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I leaned over until I fell on my side. “I just want to sleep.” I muttered. Bailey said nothing, standing up and leaving me there.

I was out in only a few seconds.

 

I woke up to the crashing sound of thunder, jolting awake and sitting up. Bailey looked over to me as she finished unpacking a box of decor. Containing myself, I asked for the time. “9:45… you have a package for you on the counter.” She pointed to it and finished unboxing. I was slow to get up, rubbing my now aching head. I walked over to the counter, grabbing the package and tearing it open. The box inside it was black, slowly opening it, I exhaled softly.

The iPhone. Freshly fixed with a small yellow sticky note on it: _Don't drop this one. My number is already in it. - D_

Carefully removing the phone, I turned it on and messed around with it before reluctantly hovering above the call button on Dominic's name. I stopped and ran into the bathroom, closing my eyes before hitting the button and hearing the phone ring before it picked up.

“So I see you got the package?” He joked. His accent made my stomach churn. I giggled quietly, “Yeah… Thank you. So much for this… It means a lot to me. But you didn't really-” He interrupted me: “Ahh I had to. By the way, I hope you have fancy clothing. I’ll be picking you up tomorrow to take you out with a few of my colleagues. We’re going to Zesto’s.” I began to stutter, knowing damn good and well that I had no nice outfits besides jeans and leggings. “I mean, are jeans okay?” He chuckled. “I’d rather you wear a dress… I’ll pick you up a little early to do some shopping, and don’t worry about the cost, I’ll handle it.”

I was sitting on the toilet nearly dumbfounded, and a little upset that he was spending money on me. He told me when he would be here and we hung up. When I got up to leave, Bailey was standing outside with her arms crossed. “Who was that? Mr. Perfect?” I gently pushed her out of my way and began to look through my clothes. “You know, you **are** my friend. At least tell me _something_.” I grabbed some pants and a shirt, standing close enough to her that my breath ruffled her hair. “He will be here at 3 to pick me up tomorrow, so get out of my way.” I smiled with passive-aggression and went back to bed.

 

But why would he want me to wear a dress?

 

 

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Okay. I'm glad I proof-read this because I seriously fucked up and it's almost 3 in the morning now and I'm dying because I messed up so bad. Okay okay. I'm done. Have a good day lol...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gimme some feedback on this one. Definitely need it because this chapter was brutal...
> 
> I'm pleased with where this is going. _Fifty Shades of Grey_ type of deal.
> 
> _Lizardforce_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I smiled at everyone and waved awkwardly. Marius turned to face Dominic and I. “So, did you do it?” Fuze put his elbow on the table. **“Why do you need to talk so fucking loud? You do it on the field **and** when you’re on leave. _’You can stop worrying about grenades now.’_** ”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little chapter with some teasing and a few of the other operators mashed in. ;)
> 
> There is some German dialogue, English translations will be in the endnotes.
> 
> Remember to follow my Tumblr for any updates concerning my stories!!  
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/

There was a stern knock at the door, followed by Bailey calling for me. When I left the bathroom, she made a face at me. “Well look at you actually dressing up for once. I’m gonna have to start callin’ you Ranch.” She giggled, I rolled my eyes at her and opened the door. My face drained once I saw him.

Hair freshly groomed, a hint of stubble and a bright smile to greet me. I blushed at his grin, he held out a hand and I reluctantly took it. Bailey and I said nothing to each other as he led me down to his car.

“What kind of dresses do you wear?” He asked me as he started the car. I chortled, “Definitely not fancy ones.” He looked at me inquisitively. “We will see about that.”

 

We pulled up to a clothing store, couldn’t pronounce the name so I knew this was going to end badly. “What color do you like to wear?” He asked as we stepped out of the car. “Red and black,” I said with a cheeky smile. Dominic chuckled. “It’s one or the other, sweetheart. I think you’d look ravishing in red…” The way he spoke sent an icy chill down my spine. He held the door open for me, gently tapping my rear as I walked past him. I yelped and turned to face him, that fucking grin would be the death of my ovaries…

He held his hand out, gesturing to the many outfits that lay about the store. “Pick any dress you like…” He paused. “Red, please.”

I was hesitant, immediately going to the shortest dresses they had. I was immediately intrigued by a lace-up dress covered in fancy lace designs, crimson colored and a very smooth material. I slowly searched for my size, taking it off the rack. I looked around for Dominic as if asking for approval… I didn’t need it. I don’t know why I bothered.

I got into a fitting room and immediately put it on, tightening it, since I couldn’t tie it. I slowly left the room, looking around for him. He saw me almost immediately and stood up, suppressing a grin. I walked up to him with my arms crossed, whispering. “Could you… tie this for me?” He chuckled, slowly turning me around. “Of course.” Once he was done, he ripped the tag off, taking it to the counter and paying for it.

I had worn knee-high boots that actually matched the dress. Of course, black goes with everything.

 

The place we went to was dimly lit, Dominic was quit to get us sat down at a table that was now filled. Everyone greeted Dominic with loud cheers and handshakes. They didn’t bat an eye at me until I sat down next to him. I recognized only one person there, the man in the lobby. I sat in between him and Dominic. There was a large man sitting adjacent to Dominic and me, he pointed to me and spoke with a British accent. “You finally got one, Dom?” The man next to me spoke, I think his name was Marius… “I think he finally did. She was in his room the other day.” The other man slammed his fist on the table and laughed. “I’ll be damned.” There was a smaller man next to him who patted his back gently and spoke in the same English tone. “Settle down, Seamus… People are looking.” Another man joined in, taking a huge drink of whatever he had. He had a Russian accent. “Who fucking cares about the people.” A girl sitting next to him elbowed him hard. “Watch it, Fuze.”

Dominic held out his hands, trying to pacify the tension. “Hey, all of you need to settle down.” He pointed at the Russian and the girl next to him. “Especially you two.” She rolled her eyes and sighed. Dominic made a calm gesture to me. “This is [Y/N]. [Y/N], I work with these people. This is Seamus--” he pointed to the large man. “That’s Mark.” He pointed to the smaller man, he slightly dipped his head. “Shuhrat… But just call him Fuze, he’s got a short-temper.” Dominic chuckled at his joke, but Fuze didn’t think it was very funny. “And, last but not least, Siu Mei Lin.” The woman nodded her head and smiled at me. Dominic looked grudgingly at the man sitting next to me. “And you already know Marius…” Before taking a drink of his water, Marius spared a wink at me.

I smiled at everyone and waved awkwardly. Marius turned to face Dominic and I. “So, did you do it?” Fuze put his elbow on the table. “Why do you need to talk so fucking loud? You do it on the field **and** when you’re on leave. _’You can stop worrying about grenades now.’_ ” He said mockingly. I didn’t understand it, Dominic just leaned back and watched the argument with an arm on my shoulder. “It’ll end eventually…” The rest of the crew just laughed as the two men argued.

 

Hours had passed, we had eaten our dinner, and now we were back to square one. Drinking and chatting. Marius was getting a little tipsy. By a little, I mean a lot. Everyone was, except for Dominic and me… Of course. Somewhere in the haze of the night, Dominic’s hand rested midway on my thigh. Once I realized it I immediately tensed up, my breath hitching and getting heavy. I scooted more under the table, he did the same. I placed my hand on his, sliding it upward. He stopped right when he was almost there, I moved my legs around, trying to get him to move. I looked over at him with pleading eyes. His return stare shouted at me to beg. I slowly leaned over and whispered to him. “Please…”

The corner of his cheek turned upward, and in an instant, I felt something against the soft fabric of my panties. I gasped at his finger slowly moved up and down against me.

I now understand why he wanted me to wear a dress...

Dominic stopped suddenly, Marius leaned over, placing his hand on my other leg, squeezing tightly. The grip was stern and made me blush. Dominic frowned at him and put his arm around me. “Sie erhalten besser Sie Ihre Hände weg von ihr.” I had no idea what he said, but Marius was quick to back off. The table had fallen silent. “Sie werden nicht immer in der Nähe sein.” Marius retorted, standing up abruptly and leaving. I flushed, looking at Dominic. He grabbed his drink and took a small sip; “He’ll be fine.”

 

 

We bid everyone goodbye, except Marius… no one has seen him since he left.

When sat in his car and got buckled up. “Hey uh… Dominic?” He didn’t respond but looked at me. “That thing you did in the restaurant… Why did you stop?” He grinned again. My cheeks grew hot as I stared into his eyes. “To see you quiver and beg.” I swallowed hard, finding it hard to move. “Can I stay at your place…?” I whimpered, he responded with a hand high up on my thigh.

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Sie erhalten besser Sie Ihre Hände weg von ihr._ \- You better keep your hands off of her.
> 
>  _Sie werden nicht immer in der Nähe sein._ \- You will not always be around.
> 
> Maybe some sexy time in the next chapter... I don't know. ;)
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's no summary because this chapter is 700 words of pure porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha! The moment all of you have been waiting for. ;)
> 
> It's short, just an FYI... And it's also somewhat descriptive.
> 
> Enjoy it. <3
> 
> _LIzardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/

The moment he shut the door, he pressed me up against it, planting a rough kiss on my lips. His hands groped my rear, lifting me off the floor. Instinctively, my legs curled around his hips. He squeezed and scratched at me, grinding himself against my hips. I began to whimper, as if in response he began to carry me somewhere… I could only hope it was his bed.

He gently sat me down on the edge of his bed, which felt like sweet heaven. “Take off that dress…” He groaned, beginning to take off his own clothes. I began to untie it, completely forgetting that I wasn’t wearing a bra… Once the dress came off, Dominic paused.

His eyes gleamed with hunger… a carnivore starved from a meal. He slowly released a breath and finished his shirt, which came off with ease.

The way his hands maneuvered around my curves and my body made my cheeks flush red. I wonder how well they worked down South… The sudden warmth of his tongue on my breast made my back arch, suppressing a hard moan. Pushing me up, he crawled on top of me, one of his hands caressing in between my legs. I tensed up and gripped the sheets of his bed.

That was only the foreplay and I was trembling in his hands. He knew it too…

His mouth stopped, slowly releasing with a smack. He only moved to a different spot, biting and sucking on my neck.

He slipped a finger under my panties, rubbing slowly in between the folds. I shut my eyes tight, trying to keep control of the ecstasy racking my body. “Are you sure you can handle it? You’re already sopping wet and shaking…” I chewed on my lip and nodded. I heard him chuckle then force his tongue into my mouth.

Slowly, as if teasing me even more, one of his fingers began to dive right inside me. His finger curled slightly and I instantly lost control. My back snapped and I held back moans the best I could. Dominic only chuckled.

“This is only one finger… Imagine what two could do.”

He stopped, right before my climax was reached. I began to shudder and whine. “Hey… Why did you do that?” He began to take off his pants, his bulge was now much easier to notice. I choked on my own breath once I saw it. “Because I love watching you squirm… Now it’s my turn.” Dominic rolled over onto his back while I was still on my back, completely worn out without even finishing. Before I even sat up, his dick was already out and in his hands, slowly stroking himself. I gulped… Probably one of the largest ones I’ve seen in my lifetime.

I slowly reached a hand out to touch it. He must’ve gotten impatient because he grabbed my hand and brought it to his shaft. I gently squeezed it and gulped, slowly pumping my hand. With no thought, I wrapped my lips around it. Dominic let out a soft groan, taking a handful of hair into his hand. He muttered a few words in German. I didn’t understand them but they sounded positive. He stopped me, moving me up to him with ease. 

“Take them off.”

I did as he said, although it wasn’t very graceful… Under such pressure trying to remove a flimsy article of clothing is not as easy as it sounds.

He took me into his arms, lifting me up to slowly slide himself inside. I whimpered and attached myself to him, trying my best to relax. “Du bist eng…” He whispered. “Huh?” I tried to ask, but it was dominated by a scratchy moan. “You’re tight.” He repeated. He did most of the work, he knew I wouldn’t be able to move. In mere seconds of him quickening the tempo, I tipped over the peak, arching my back and leaving scratches down his back.

He didn’t stop there, and it seemed that he wouldn’t stop ever.

 

Dominic cradled me in his arms. My body was exhausted and I could barely move. His hand slowly stroked my hair. “You did good, sweetheart.” He whispered. I responded with a long yawn. “You did better.” I slowly spoke, drifting off to sleep. He only chuckled before kissing my forehead and telling me goodnight.

 

This felt right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback on this chapter? Should I be more graphic or less graphic? Any kink ideas? (I've got a few up my sleeve.)
> 
> Leave a sweet comment! <3
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I looked up at him and slowly began to scoot forward. His hand came out to stop me; “Lose the blanket…” My face was beet red, I slowly began to crawl towards the plate, sliding on my stomach. I felt a hand cup one of my cheeks roughly. I gasped at his touch._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit longer.
> 
> Sorry, it took me so long to work on it. I've been having writer's block so I started on a Christmas R6 story... First part is up if you want to give it a read!
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985878
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/

I woke up in his bed. The bright lights from outside shone through the window, lighting up the entire room.

I came to a quick realization that I was naked, nearly forgetting the intense rumpus that went on right where I was laying.

The door slowly opened, I was quick to cover myself up. Dominic walked in with a plate of food. He looked at me and chuckled, “No need to hide from me. I already saw all of you last night.” He winked at me while I sat there blushing.

He set the plate on the foot of the bed, then crossed his arms.

“Eat.”

I looked up at him and slowly began to scoot forward. His hand came out to stop me; “Lose the blanket…” My face was beet red, I slowly began to crawl towards the plate, sliding on my stomach. I felt a hand cup one of my cheeks roughly. I gasped at his touch.

He had made french toast with some powdered sugar dust across the top, covered in syrup. “Hey, Dominic… Give me your hand.” He was reluctant but held his hand out. I took one of his fingers and dipped it into the syrup, then bringing his finger to my mouth, sucking the syrup clean off his finger. His lips parted slightly; “Oh Mein Gott… The things you do to me.” He gave my ass a rough squeeze before sliding his hand down between my legs. I let out an airy moan as I filled my mouth with toast.

 

I was quick to eat the rest of the breakfast because Dominic wasn’t letting up. I was still on my stomach, ass up, Dominic’s face in between my legs.

My face was buried in the blankets, gripping them tight with white knuckles. He didn’t stop and showed no signs of wanting to. I could feel my orgasm building up, he could too. His tongue suddenly pulled away, I choked on a moan and looked back at him. “Again?” I meekly mustered. Dominic didn’t reply, he just sat there and stared at me, watching as my juices slowly dripped to the bed. A moment later he got up, pressing his erection right up against me. I gasped and began to grind my hips against him. “Ah, fuck…” He moaned softly. He leaned over me and gripped my hair tightly. “You want this, huh?” I nodded quickly, he jerked my head up slightly. “I want to hear you say it.”

“Yes…”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir…”

“That’s much better… Now stay right there.”

He got off the bed and went to the other side of the room to a black dresser. It was a little out of place and didn’t quite match up with his beige/brown scheme. I didn’t really want to think about colors and shit while the literal man of my dreams was standing in front of me and I was insanely horny.

I began to get impatient when he finally came back with… rope and cuffs? He held it out to me and spoke with a straight face: “Do you trust me?” My jaw dropped, I couldn’t really find the words to say, but my mouth already made the word. “Yes.” He grinned and walked around the side of the bed and moved the pillows out of the way. I was now sitting up, watching him. There were bars behind the mattress.

“On your back, arms up.”

I was red in the face at these thoughts of being bound… It seemed unbearable but at the same time, I knew I would love every second.

I did as he told me, starting to lie back, but I objected: “Could you use the rope please?”

He looked at the rope, setting the cuffs down beside him and tying my hands to the headboard.

His fingers carefully skimmed over my body.

It didn’t tickle that much, but it made my skin tingle. His got back up onto the bed, pushing my knees up by my head. I opened my mouth to say something, but I stopped myself as he dragged a single finger in between my folds. I shut my eyes and let a soft moan escape. “Du bist nass…” He whispered. “Huh?” I was cut off with a rough kiss. “You’re so wet…” He slipped the tip of his finger in. My body tensed and I held in a hard moan. His thumb rubbed my clit in slow circles, my body twitching with every curve. 

“Why do you keep teasing me… And keep me from coming?” I whined, he looked at me with a grin. “Because you look so hot when you squirm and beg for more.--” He paused and leaned in by my ear. “--and you’ll come so much harder when I deny you from finishing.” I clenched my teeth, it gave me a slight headache.

I rested my head back and closed my eyes, trying to keep control over my body.

I felt something prod against me. I sucked in a hard breath as I watched his head rub in between my folds. A single strand of juice would cling for dear life when he would pull away to admire me.

“You want this?” 

“Ah… Yes.”

“Yes, what…?”

“Yes please…”

The way he stared at me made my body stiff and my blood hot.

“ **I want you to call me daddy**. So try that _one more time_ , sweetheart.”

My face blushed red quick, my breath was fast and I choked on my words. “Y-Yes please, daddy…”

He was holding himself back, slowly sliding his whole length inside me. He put my knees on his shoulders. I gritted my teeth as I held back loud moans as he pumped slowly. I could feel him start to throb… I mustered out a small whine. “Faster, daddy…”

The tempo was only picked up slightly, but quick enough to nearly make me scream. He nailed my g-spot every time. My body began to tremble. I couldn’t keep my mouth shut, my moans resonated through the whole room. He couldn’t help himself from quickening up the pace. My breath would get caught in my throat and all that would come out were struggled whines.

My peak was reached quicker than I wanted to. My whole body jerked, my wrists began to burn from the rope pulling on my skin. The noises that came from my mouth were inhuman; growls, screams, various whines, and whimpers. I shuddered once it was over.

Dominic slowly pulled out, then untied my hands. My fingers immediately curled around his shaft, a soft groan left his mouth. I stroked him slowly, watching pre-cum drip onto my stomach. The liquid tickled my stomach, I jolted slightly. “Faster, please…” He softly begged in my ear.

It wasn’t really a direct order, but I did as he asked. He slowly began to thrust into my hand. I could feel him start to throb in my hand… He was getting close.

Right when he was almost there, I let go, slowly. I dragged my fingers across his whole length, making him shiver. “Ohhh… You son of a bitch.” He grinned. I looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes. “I want it in my mouth, daddy.”

“Well, I can’t deny my little girl’s wishes.” He was quick to get on his back. Once he was, I was all over him. My mouth engulfed him, slurping and gagging gently against him. His moans turned into growls of struggle. “Fuck… Don’t stop.” He grabbed my hair and pulled it gently towards him, pulling me down more onto his cock. “That’s it…” I could feel him start to swell up in my mouth, I slowly slid him out of my mouth, jerking him off roughly with my tongue planted firmly on the tip. “Come for me, daddy.” In a few short seconds, he shot out all over my face. I made sure to get every drop in my mouth.

When he was done, he asked me to open my mouth, which I did, showing off the massive amount of white fluid that filled up my mouth. “Swallow it… All of it.” It was harder than I imagined, but I managed, showing him my mouth yet again to prove myself.

“Good girl… Now let’s go get in the bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I do better with this chapter? Since I just introduced a few kinks in this chapter... give me some other ideas of what to do! :D I'll do just about anything if it works!
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I could feel hands grab me and pull me off of him. I didn’t want to stop, but I stood to admire my work. Blood streamed down his cheeks and bruises began to appear. Elias slowly reached out to help him out and get him to Gustave. Monika stayed by me. Once he was out of my apartment, Y/N approached me. Once she did, Monika gave me a gentle pat on the back and left without saying another word._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay... I got it! :)
> 
> Sorry this took so long... But I actually met someone who gave me motivation to write! :)
> 
> And, at the request of some of you lovelies, I'll be continuing "Operation: Christmas".
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/  
> Play Rainbow 6 Siege with me sometime! >> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/submit

The bath was as innocent as could be.

He washed me and let me wear his clothes. He actually **let** me.

My phone has been blowing up ever since I met Dominic… Take a guess who would be doing that. Yeah. The now ex-boyfriend, complaining about me leaving him.

Some of the texts I received were threats… They didn’t worry me because he would never come here, and Dominic would be there if he ever showed up.

I told Bailey that I was moving out. She didn’t seem to care because those girls were her new friends. I shrugged it off.

 

I was brushing my wet hair, playing with it. Dominic came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, planting a soft kiss on my neck. “You smell clean, Kätzchen.” I blushed. Turning around to face him, I returned a kiss. When I pulled away he brought me right back in, kissing and biting my lips roughly. His hands gripped my behind, hoisting me up onto the counter.

He paused, pulling away. “We are having some company tonight. A few people from work are coming over. You’re free to come and visit with us.” I chewed on my lip. “Is Marius coming over?” He nodded. I cringed, chewing on the inside of my cheek. “I know, sweetheart… You don’t have to talk to him if you don't want to.” He gave a warm smile that forced one out of me. “Don’t worry, princess. He won’t touch you ever again… Not as long as I’m here.”

I wrapped my arms around him and he began to carry me back to the bed, laying me down softly. He gently kissed me, grinding his hips against me. I couldn’t help myself but to release a soft moan into his mouth, which he took that opportunity to frisk my mouth with his tongue. It had only been a few hours and he wanted--no… **needed** to go again.

He was in loose sweats and boxers… it was so easy to tell at this point what kind of underwear he had on. I had on a shirt a few sizes too big and a pair of shorts he lended to me. Absolutely nothing between my skin and those clothes…

His hands slid up my thighs into the shorts, pressing hard against my sensitive skin. A shock went through my body, forcing out a gentle squeak.

“Hmm… You’re already wet… How cute.”

I chomped down on my tongue, fighting the feelings of euphoria to stay in reality. His finger was slowly circling the entrance. I squirmed and wiggled, trying to get him to go inside. “Use your words, Princess.”

A hard blush swarmed my face as I tried to find the words… “Please…” Was all I could muster. He held a grin with a faked twinge of confusion. “Please what?--Oh. This?” With that, he slowly began to push his finger inside with ease. I tensed up and gripped his shoulders.

The noise that left my mouth brought a soft “mmm” from Dominic. He looked at me with a smirk. “You have a hot moan face.” I wasn't able to reply because when I opened my mouth, his middle and ring fingers were already deep inside me. His mouth was a hairline away from my ear. He whispered to me, coaxing me: “That's it. Come on my fingers.”

It didn't take long. My back arched and my body tensed up to the point where my head began to ache.

Once it was done, I slumped. His fingers slowly slid out of me, bringing a slight tremble in my body.

He grinned at me, giving a small chuckle that spread goosebumps across my skin. His hands rubbed my thighs. I mustered a soft groan.

I noticed the tent he had in his pants, but he had shook it off and said that pleasing me was all that mattered to him. My heart fluttered as I lay there completely drained of all energy.

 

This relationship was all kinds of confusing…

 

It was several hours later. Dominic and I were sitting on the couch enjoying a show. I was oddly uncomfortable since he made me put on pants and socks… Socks are okay sometimes, but right now was an odd time for me to wear clothes below my waist… that wasn’t my underwear, at least. I had worn a plain maroon shirt he lent to me, and leggings that we had shopped for earlier.

There was a curt knock on the door. Dom paused the show to go answer. I whined in instinct as he left… My side was cold now. He looked back at me with that infamous smirk that always got me going. God…

The door opened and three people came in, shouting and giving Dominic rough hugs, except for the woman, who only exchanged nods with him. “Ahh… Guys, make yourself at home. Go sit down and we can watch some shows, and maybe watch the game too.”

I propped myself up on the arm of the couch, eyeing Marius nervously, hoping Dominic would sit down… Mostly because I felt clingy but I didn’t want to get up and be in Marius’s vicinity. “Also, Elias, Monika, I’d like to introduce you to someone.”

 

. . .

 

Hours had passed. I had gotten to know Elias and Monika fairly well, they worked with Dominic, that was how they all met. They got along so well… Except Marius seemed withdrawn, sitting on the end of the cough next to Monika.

I squirmed in my seat, then excused myself to the restroom. Dominic gave my hand a gentle squeeze before I got up and left.

I flipped on the light and gazed at my tired expression in the mirror. I had left the bathroom door open, I noticed a figure approach the doorway. “Dom--” I looked over, and there was Marius…

. . .

 

Marius had gotten up, saying he needed a break. Y/N has been gone for a while… I wanted to go and check on her, but my gut wrenched. I pardoned myself from the conversation I was having with Monika and Elias and went into my room. As I approached, I heard banging on the wall.

I rushed into the room and I lost all my control with what I had seen.

Jager had his hands on her… and that was all I needed to snap. 

I grabbed him by his shirt, dragging him into the bedroom and pushing him to the floor. It was only a second until I was on top of him pounding his face with my fist. I couldn’t stop. Hate and anger filled each punch… and I wanted him to know it.

I could feel hands grab me and pull me off of him. I didn’t want to stop, but I stood to admire my work. Blood streamed down his cheeks and bruises began to appear. Elias slowly reached out to help him out and get him to Gustave. Monika stayed by me. Once Marius was out of my apartment, Y/N approached me. Once she did, Monika gave me a gentle pat on the back and left without saying another word.

I looked at her, suddenly feeling guilty that she had to witness that. “I…--” I started, but she shook her head. “Don’t…” Her arms were crossed and she looked at the ground. After a moment of painful silence, she reached out to me and gently squeezed my arm. “I’m… Thank you.”

Her hand dropped back to her side. The place where her hand was grew warm. The feeling of her was all I wanted… whether I was inside her or just holding her hand.

She turned around and left the room. I stood there, realizing that there was some blood on the carpet… I’ll have the cleaning crew come and clean it up.

When I went out to the living room, she was curled up on the couch, staring at the TV. I went to sit down by her feet, putting my hand on her thigh. “Hey… It’s okay.” She didn’t respond. My heart began to throb and tear. “Do you… want something to eat? I’ll make you anything you want.” She looked over at me, my heart fluttered a little. “Pizza…”

“Of course. Do you want delivery?” I noticed a small smile come to her face. “Yes, daddy…” I couldn’t help but to smile too. I gave her a gentle pat. “Go put on some jammies and we can watch whatever you want.” Her whole face lit up, she got up and ran to the bedroom. I chuckled at her and pulled out my phone to order the pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: mmm fuck. Kätzchen means kitten, btw....
> 
> I'm thinking next chapter I'll go more into detail about Bandit's feelings with the reader... What do ya'll think?
> 
> Especially since it's been a month... I feel like I lost my touch a little. Some feedback and kink/plot suggestions would be really nice as well. :)  
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/  
> Play Rainbow 6 Siege with me sometime! >> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/submit


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _I loved to watch her… The way she moved when she wanted more, how red her face would get when I would admire her body, and how timid she was when we made love… as if every time was the first time. Sex with her never got old, it never could. She was always so into it and every second was genuine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! 2000 words! :)
> 
> Hey, I also have another Tumblr that you can follow for more personal updates/announcements. :D
> 
>  
> 
> _Lizardforce_  
> https://lizardforceao3.tumblr.com/  
> https://lizardforce.tumblr.com/

She ate her dinner in silence.

I admired her as he filled her mouth with greasy pizza.

I only ate a few pieces, knowing I’d have to go to the gym in the morning.

She took a large bite of her pizza, then looked over at me. I noticed a blush spread on her cheeks. I wanted to feel the warmth that flushed her face, feel and hear her breath waver at my very touch.

 

She was laying on top of me with her head on my chest. I could feel her breath even out as she began to fall asleep. I slowly ran my fingers through her hair. She was always so peaceful… Often quiet and spoke softly. I admire that about her. She has given me something to love, something to care for… I squeezed her slightly, not wanting to let go. 

I don't only love her when she's like this… I love her just as much when she's ready for me. I'd tell her to wait in the bedroom… No clothes, no nothing. When I would arrive, I'd think about what I'd do. 

Sometimes I lay her back, blindfold her, cuff her maybe…

I'd grab her thighs, rubbing them slowly, move up the crease where her hip and legs meet. She'd twitch if I touch the right stop. “Does that tickle?” I stopped to ask. “I don't know… But I like it.” She would speak with that sheepish tone that drove me insane.

I wrap my arms around her thighs, planting my mouth at various spots. Faint blue marks were left over as I purposely pass over her pussy and repeat the process with the other leg.

Before I start, I look up at her. She's whining and whimpering. My mouth is less than an inch from it, breathing gently on to it. She’d tense up and release a stressed moan.

I press my lips against it gently, only giving her half of what she wanted. I'd keep going until she would give her hips a small roll. I pause.”Use your words…” Right when I hear the first syllable in ‘please’, my tongue slowly drags over her clitoris. She stops to release long and thankful moans. She’s always sensitive… barely a touch and every muscle in her body contracts and she lets out a squeak.

The way she reacted always turned me on.

The soft whines…

The quiet squeaks…

The small twitches…

I strive to make her orgasm on my face, on my hands, on my dick… Anywhere. What I love most was seeing the face she made when doing so…

Sometimes it’d be relaxed, other times it would look like she was in great pain.

And the noises she made… The loud ones were my favorite. She moaned easily, and often tried to hide them… That never lasted long.

Perhaps she hasn’t had much in the way of physical attention, not that I’d mind giving her that. If I could spend a whole 24 hours on making her feel good, I’d drop everything and get started.

 

I started to get up once I realized that she had fallen asleep on my arm. I chewed on my tongue. Do I get up and risk waking her? Or just sit and let my arm fall off… I instead scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. She stirred and mumbled quietly. I couldn’t hold back the small chuckle and the smile that was starting to form on my face.

I gently laid her down, she moved and her eyes slowly opened. “Mmm…” She hummed quietly. “Well hello there, sweetheart.” I climbed on top of her, kissing her forehead. She smiled, putting her hand against my cheek, bringing my face in. The kiss was very half-assed, but I knew she was tired and couldn’t put much effort into it.

My hand slid down in between her legs, she was fast to grip my wrist and tell me no. I cupped her cheek with my free hand. “You know I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t want to… but you don’t have to do anything in return, besides lay there and let me take care of you.” With the only light coming from the city through the windows, I could tell she was blushing. Her breathed audibly hitched.

Now I’ve got her…

My hand slipped under her pants and her panties, rubbing gently. At the same time, I planted a soft and passionate kiss on her lips.

She let out a soft breathy moan when I pulled away. “Mmm…” She groaned, exhaling a long breath. “Be a good girl and relax for me… Okay?” She nodded, followed by a quiet ‘yes, sir’.

I never took the time to realize how easy it was for her to get wet. If I looked at her a certain way, she’d blush and expel a heavy breath… Then I knew exactly what would be going on in her twisted mind. If I touched or grabbed her a certain way, she’d gasp and look away, or she’d look me dead in the eyes with the most lustful glint I’ve ever seen. It was a painful look to receive in public. It took all I had in me not to--

Her lips pressed against my neck, jerking me from my thoughts. “Mm… What do you think you’re doing, sweetheart?” I could feel the sudden panic that came from her voice. “Ah… I was-- _oh fuck_.” My finger quickly pushed inside her, curling slightly and rubbing her sweet spot. Her back arched and she chomped down on her lip. Once I withdrew my finger, she relaxed and began to pant. I leaned in close to her, breathing on her neck. “It’s so hot when you do that…” She turned her face away from me and whimpered. I took this opportunity to plant a gentle kiss on her neck, biting and sucking. My finger found its way back inside her, and at this point she had become helpless, accepting what I had to offer. In only a few seconds she was almost screaming.

I spent that whole time whispering to her, grooming her. “You’re doing so good.” She tried to respond, but I grazed her sweet spot and all that came out was a loud and struggled moan. I quickly pulled my fingers out.

She gasped. Her body began to tremble and then she began to whine. “Why… Why did you stop?” I brought my hand up, sticking my fingers in my mouth and sucking them clean. That shut her up pretty fast.

Her lips parted and her breath became irregular, “Ah…” I took my finger and and my thumb and held her chin, tilting her face up to look at me. With my thumb, I toyed with her bottom lip. Then her tongue came out and gently licked my thumb. “Oh?” She responded with a quiet giggle. “Stick your tongue out.” She did as she was asked. I took my finger and gently ran it down her tongue. “Mmm… I would love to face fuck you.” She froze and blushed. “We can save that for another time.” I kissed her again, rougher this time.

My hands slid down her sides and gripped at her thighs. I pushed them up and began to scoot down the bed. She made a sound, but not one of protest, so I didn’t stop. I left her panties on, for good reason…

I ran my finger along where her pussy would be, feeling a rather large wet spot. “Well well well… What do we have here?” I looked up at her to see her closing her eyes and trying to hide her face. “I want you to look at me.” She opened an eye.

I looked her in the eyes as I pressed my lips to that wet spot and rubbed my tongue up and down. Her back arched and she released a breathy moan. I paused for a moment, curling my arms around her thighs and used one hand to pull away her panties. I heard her gasp and make an unsure groan. “Something wrong, Prinzessin?” She shook her head quickly.

With that, I began. Her skin was almost hot against my tongue, and not to mention sopping wet. I took all of it into my mouth and started to suck. I didn’t bother being neat about it and keeping my face dry… Her hips rolled against my tongue, almost forcing me inside her. I could hear her moans getting louder as my tongue moved faster across her clit. I looked up at her, watching her writhe and tremble with a bright reddened face. She was starting to tense up, squirming around more, probably trying to get away. I held on to her hips, holding that steady pace that soon drove her over the edge and into my mouth. I examined her every movement, feeling her tense up around me and still trying to escape… How cute.

I loved to watch her… The way she moved when she wanted more, how red her face would get when I would admire her body, and how timid she was when we made love… as if every time was the first time. Sex with her never got old, it never could. She was always so into it and every second was genuine. The way her muscles contracted and her pulse quickening as she got closer… No way any woman could fake that. And she wielded the body of a goddess; warm, soft flesh that I could do with as I pleased… Mark it as mine with dark purple bruises and scratches on her hips.

I helped her orgasm last as long as it could, since she kept trying to get away and tried pushing on my head. When she was finally done, I came back up and planted a strong kiss on her lips. I sucked on her bottom lip and softly nibbled on it. “Mmm. Feeling a little rough tonight aren’t we?” She ran her fingers through my hair while her other hand was clasped to my shirt.

“Just want to show the world that you’re _mine_.”

“Haha… Oh really?” She made a face that sent a chill down my spine.

“Yeah, really. I’ll prove it too.”

“Yeah, okay. Whatev-- Dominic!”

I bit down on her neck and began sucking on it. At the same time, I was grinding my hips against hers. I could feel her nails digging into my shoulder, which only turned me on even more. One of her hands trailed down my stomach to my pants. She pulled my dick out and stroked it slowly, rubbing her thumb in circles on the tip. “ _Fuck_... I thought you were tired?” She laughed nervously. “I was… But now I’m too awake.”

I reached down to stroke myself, rubbing against her, groaning at the friction of her panties. She pulled me in for another kiss, one more deep and passionate. I felt her hand as she pulled her panties aside. I pressed against her, slowly pushing myself inside. She dug her nails into my back, letting out a faint whimper.

I set a slow but steady pace, taking in every moment and cherishing it. The noises she made… The way her body moved… I took it all in.

My attention drifted until she began speaking, wanting me to quicken up the pace. It wasn’t like me to deny her wishes.

I held her close as I went faster, my arm curling under her lower back to raise her hips. She got louder and louder as her climax drew closer. I leaned in close to her neck and whispered to her. “Come on, sweetheart. Come for daddy.” Her tone changed from loud wanton moans to struggled whines. I continued to whisper and coax her to finishing. It took her awhile, but it was worth the wait… watching and feeling her body tense up around me. I reached my hand down to slowly rub her clit. She immediately jerked away. “Trying to get away, huh?” I mumbled with a smirk. She only shook her head, and tried to do it again when I touched her.

I jerked her down with the arm that was still under her back, “If you keep trying to run away, I’ll have to _punish you_... Do you want that?” I could feel the blush spread across her face. “Maybe…” I grinned even wider. “Yeah?” I thrusted hard and deep into her, clearly catching her off guard; “ _Oh fuck_...” I mumbled more words into her ear, pounding into her.

It was more than she could handle. She had stopped making noises almost all together, only small whines and whimpers were able to find their way out. She did start to tighten up, but I still kept my pace. I placed my hand gently around her throat, squeezing at the sides. “You gonna come for me? Hm?” She nodded and managed to squeak a “yes”. The tighter she got, the closer it brought me to finishing, and God it was coming quick.

It was only a few minutes until she finished, and I shortly after her. We stayed still for a few, gazing into each other’s eyes with heaving breaths. I cupped one of her cheeks with my hand, caressing along the bone with my thumb.

“I love you so much.”

There was a hanging silence. I almost regret saying it… 

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some ideas for plot or kinks to use in the future please... I'm kind of running on empty lol. Post them on any of my Tumblrs or in a comment on here! :D
> 
> _Lizardforce_

**Author's Note:**

> Give me some feedback on these chapters so I know how you guys feel about it.
> 
> Somethings you want me to change? Add? Let me know and I'll work with it. :)
> 
> _Lizardforce_


End file.
